Duma
Duma is a first generation pup that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup and was designed for me by Lunar Lex Personality Duma is very head-strong and courageous, though sometimes to the point of being a bit overly-cocky and egotistical. He wants to be a hero, someone that pups look up to, but so far his do-first-think-later mindset gets him into more trouble than he gets others out of. Though sometimes he can be a brat, he's actually got a big heart. He's very easy to fluster and embarrass, but he tries to play it cool despite the massive red blush crossing his cheeks. Duma is also extremely competitive, he aims to win and gets very upset if he doesn't. He doesn't tend to lash-out at the winner, but he will pout for a long while Appearance Duma is a Golden Retriever and Dalmatian mix. He has soft golden fur with black splotches along his ears, back, and front legs. He has a small heart shaped mark next to his left eye and a small mickey shapped spot on his right shoulder. His tail tip, hind paws, and tips to his spiked fur-tuft are black as well. His front paws are a light cream tone,he has a pink nose, and his eyes are a dark gray. He wears a Dark blue bandana with a light blue stripe across the middle Trivia *He wants to become part of the PAW Patrol, but he's clueless on what he's good at. *He lived at a Foster home, and desperately hoped someone would adopt him and give him lots of love and attention- and his dream came true when a little girl named Beryn adopted him and took him home. He loves her with all of his heart and would do anything to protect her. *He's allergic to cats *He's very fast and agile, and he's learning to be an agility dog at Sarah's obstacle training-course *His name means Cheetah in Swahili *As a baby he tried to "save" his sister from a large lion stuffed animal that was falling over (thinking it was real and attacking) and ended up pinned under it. The older dog of the house didn't help him for 10 minutes because he was laughing so hard, but then helped him out once he calmed down. *He is a bit of a flirt, though if a girl actually shows some interest back he starts to laugh nervously and blush dark red *Since his nose is such a light pink hue, when it gets irritated due to allergies or coldness, it starts to glow a slight red hue because of the bloodflow Stories he appears in: Stories by me: Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery Designfortundra1e.jpg|His pic drawn for me by Lunar-Lex~ ^^ Duma and Beryn running.png|Beryn and Duma love to race~ A gift from Rain c: Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup Category:Golden Retriver Category:Dalmatian Category:Animals Category:Male Pup